Love's Creation
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Sequel to Love's Revenge. Eleven years later, Marie and Scott are settled and enjoying life. Or at least trying to now that their two children have become trouble with a capitol T.


**A/N: Takes place 10/11 years later when all the boys and girls are in their teens. This is for you Marylouue. One-shot.  
**

Skyler Summers watched as her brother's face became red with anger. She stifled a giggle as he started to resemble a tomato.

_Three, two, one_

"MOM!"

Sky rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. The door opened and she heard footsteps. She turned her head slightly and watched as both her parent's entered. Her mother put her arms around her brother, burying him in a cuddle while her dad sat beside her.

"What's wrong now Noah?" her mother asked.

"It's her!" Noah replied, pointing a finger in her direction.

Her dad sighed and put his arm around her, drawing her in for a hug.

"What did you do now, munchkin?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just pointed out a fact."

"And what fact would that be Sky?"

"Noah is in love with Jamie."

"Am not." shouted Noah.

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Daddy's little princess."

"Mummy's little angel."

"I hate you!"

"You know for an empath, you can't keep your own emotions under control."

"Oh they're under control, if they weren't you'd be lying flat on your ass."

"ENOUGH!" bellowed her mother.

Sky took a moment to stick her tongue out before curling back up to her father.

"Noah, please you're the oldest. I know she gets on your nerves but-"

"I knew it. You always take her side. Thanks a lot mom."

She heard a brother storm off and her mother sighed. Her mother then sat down on her other side.

"Scott, could you…"

"Sure Marie."

Her father stood and kissed her forehead, and then left. Sky groaned and glanced at her mother.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Heaps."

"I was only teasing him."

"I know. But he's sixteen now and going through a…phase. He and Jamie are best friends but like, you know, they're developing feelings. And it doesn't help that he can sense her feelings."

"Does Noah hate his powers?"

"No, like all kids he just wants them to be cooler."

"There is nothing cool about heat vision." she scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Noah wouldn't look at you for a month when your powers manifested."

"Urgh, I guess I see your point."

"Good. So, Winter was looking for you."

Sky felt her cheeks heat up and she buried her face in her mothers shoulder. Marie chuckled and put an arm around her daughter.

"See, it's embarrassing when people know your crush."

"It's not a crush! I just think his powers are cool. I mean to be able to create blizzards is so…wow."

"So is that a doodle of his face on your sketchpad."

Sky's eyes widened as she dived down to retrieve her sketchpad. She clutched it to her chest and shook her head frantically.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Mom." she moaned.

Sky buried her face. Marie kissed her head and then stood up. She heard footsteps go and come. She looked to her side and smiled as Noah sat next to her.

"Hey Noah. I'm sorry I teased you."

"It's okay. And I suppose I don't hate you."

"That's good to know. Can I ask you a question?"

Noah looked at her sceptically then shrugged. She waited until he settled in, turning the TV on.

"Why don't you ask Jamie out?"

"Sky, have you met her father? There is no way Wolverine is letting me within ten feet of his daughter."

"Oh he's a big softie."

"To you maybe."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"No, Sky remember what happened last time? Fire, destruction, dad grounding us for three weeks. Danger room sessions with mom."

"Wasn't that bad."

"The woman threw blades at us. Blades!"

"I promise that there will be no fire and destruction this time. But I can't promise there won't be blades."

-xXx-

Rogue sighed as she leaned back at her desk. Eleven years since that moment where she'd given birth to Sky. That was the day when she finally felt at peace with herself and her life. Things were so much better here. Kitty and Bobby were married and had a eight year old called Hannah. Storm and Nightcrawler never had any more children after Winter but he was there pride and joy. Logan and Jean were less of a problem to her. In fact, she and Jean were actually good friends. Jean had given birth seven years ago to her and Logan's second child, a boy named Ryan. The professor, now ageing, decided to spend a few years in Scotland with an old friend. As for her and Scott, they had to beautiful children, eleven year old, free-spirited Sky and her tame teen Noah. Both branded the school's trouble makers. As for their relationship, she and Scott were never happier. He spoilt her every Valentines Day, birthday and anniversary, as if she was a princess. He really loved her more than anything.

She looked down at the pile of pink slips on her desk. Detention slips. Her hand trembled as she reached out. Kitty had dropped the slips on her desk, asking if she could take over the afternoon duty. There were eight slips and she knew that sooner or later she'd have to look at the names. Gritting her teeth she picked up the slips and looked at the names.

'_Danielle Moonstar, Illiyana Rasputin, Hannah Drake, Winter Wagner, Jamie Grey-Howlette, Ryan Grey- Howlette, Skyler Summers and Noah Summers.'_

"Shit." whispered Rogue.

Ryan was one of the sweetest kids she knew. He was only seven years old and the only reason he would ever get a detention was if he was with Sky. There was a knock at the door. Rogue stood up and opened the door. She waited as said pupils entered. She closed the door and walked to the front her desk. She looked at the seats they took and waited for them to sit down. Then she smiled evilly.

"Right, Jamie, Danielle and Illiyana, you three take separate seats at the back. Hannah, Winter and Noah, the middle and Skyler right in front. Ryan, come here."

Ryan blushed a shade of red that matched his hair and scurried to her side. Rogue looked over the class with a firm expression.

"Raise your hand if you think it's unfair to let Ryan go."

She waited and no-one raised their hand. No-one could ever find a reason to be angry with the child. She smiled as there was a knock at the door. She walked over and stepped aside as Logan entered. She'd sent Jean a telepathic message ages ago.

"Hey Logan."

"Marie."

She pointed to Ryan.

"That's yours."

He nodded and smiled at his son. Ryan smiled back and ran to his father. Logan threw an arm around him.

"Daddy it wasn't my fault. Jamie made me."

"Hey!" protested Jamie.

"Pipe down half pint." growled Logan, but only half-heartedly.

Jamie pouted and kicked the chair in front of her. Ryan's smiled grew.

"Sky was the one who saved me. We were playing in the forest when Winter made a blizzard. I got stuck in the snow and Sky used her heat waves to defrost me."

Rogue looked at Sky who smirked.

"Thanks kid."

"Anytime Uncle Logan. I wanna be big and strong like you."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Logan seemed to swell with pride before he and Ryan walked out. Rogue closed the door and walked back to her desk. Sky was still smirking.

"Noah?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Do I want to know?"

"No, mom, you really don't."

-xXx-

Sky sat on the roof of the boathouse, staring out at the lake. They'd moved in here when she was five. Whenever she needed to think she would come out here. A snowflake fell on her knee and she smiled.

"Stalker." she jeered.

"Charmer."

"That's my brother's title."

"I think it's a quality both of you possess." Winter whispered.

She smiled and looked up. Winter was standing over her, smiling her favourite crooked smile. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down. His arm came around her shoulder and her heart seemed to speed up. She tried to relax and put her head on his shoulder.

"Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You know. I asked you to make a blizzard and Ryan got icicled."

"Oh that. It was actually kinda fun. Besides you were there for defrost duty."

"Yep, that's me. Heat waves straight from the eyes."

"It's a cool power."

"Yours is better." she muttered.

His arm tightened around her. She turned her head towards him and looked into his piercing silver eyes. She felt her chest tighten and her heart beat increase. He was going to kiss her. Her first kiss…

"Munchkin? Someone here to see you."

She groaned and pulled back.

"Coming Daddy!"

She smiled at Winter and headed inside. As she came downstairs she looked out and saw Winter by the window. He waved before walking off. She smiled at her father and looked at the couch where Logan sat. She smiled and talk out her cell, sending a quick text to Noah. The plan was working.

"Hi Daddy, Uncle Logan."

"Hey munchkin. Where you been? Not doing anything bad?" asked her father.

"Just doing what all eleven year olds do."

"And what would that be?"

"Stuff."

"Would that 'stuff' include hanging out with twelve year old boys?" asked Logan.

Sky glared at him. Scott chuckled and grabbed his keys.

"Well, I've got to go get some things for your mother. Make sure she goes to afternoon danger room sessions Logan."

"Will do Cyke."

She watched as her dad nodded and headed off. Then she sat on the couch opposite Logan.

"So, you and snowflake."

"His name is Winter. And I hardly think that's your business."

"Heh, you're just like your mother kid."

"So I'm always told. Anyway, the reason you're here-"

"You asked to see me."

"I need help with the whole katana training. My dad can't do it and my mother doesn't have the heart to attack her only daughter."

"You're not asking me to do it? You do remember that you're mother can kill me?"

"I'm well aware that her touch is quite deadly. But you're my trainer anyway. I mean it would be easier to have the same instructor for most of my danger room sessions."

"But-"

"Please. I know it's unfair because you're already my human target for normal training but I really want to learn."

She sniffed and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. She watched as Logan slowly caved.

"Fine, anything you want kid."

"Yay!"

She leapt forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and patted her head. She stood up and checked the time.

"Well, that was fun. Now I'm going to go find Ryan." she exclaimed.

"He's with his mother. By the way, have you seen Jamie?"

"I think she's with Hannah."

"As long as she's not with your brother."

"Hey, my brother is the greatest."

"He tried to trade you for Jamie's rabbit Lucy."

"He did what!?"

"And also when you were one he offered you to me for a new bike."

"He and Jamie are making out in the woods."

With a release of his claws and a feral growl, Logan was gone. She suddenly felt really guilty and wondered whether she'd still have a brother.

-xXx-

Noah, having been safely escorted home by his mother, stormed into his sisters room. For once he liked the red walls, it would be easier to conceal the blood. Sky looked up from her seat on the bed and yelped.

"Noah, I can explain."

"You told!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You promised you wouldn't."

"I was upset. And to be fair, I did say there was a possibility of blades. But you look fine."

"I can assure you I'm not fine. Jamie had to heal me after I ran into a tree."

"You tried to sell me. Twice."

"I was young. I liked being a only child."

"It still hurt."

"You started to grow on me eventually. It took awhile but you're my little sister. I love you."

"I didn't mean to tell Logan. I was upset."

He groaned and flopped on her bed. She stood up and flopped down next to him.

"So how did it go?"

"We're a couple. She really likes me." he whispered.

"Did Wolvie plunge his claws into you?"

"No, I kept him calm."

"And?"

"And Mom saved my ass."

"Again."

"Shut-up Sky."

"Noah."

"Yeah."

"I love you too big bro."

"Sap."

"Flirt."

"Mommy's little sunshine."

"Daddy's big boy."

"Skyler loves Winter."

He laughed as she shot up and her eyes watered. He counted in his head.

_Three, two, one._

"DADDY!" she shrieked.

-xXx-

* * *


End file.
